Runa
The grass is singed black as Runa slowly floats to a landing. Three sentinels collapse to the ground behind her while she stares at Raelin, eyes unwavering. "Not even your staff can protect them from me, Raelin. Nor can it protect you." With a flash she charges forward, spear directed at the throat of her prey. Sometimes even the most beautiful of beings hold within their chests a blackened heart. Raelin dashes to the right, though it is to no avail; her shoulder catches the tip of Runa's spear and she tumbles through the air, crying out in pain. Some say that Runa is born of Utgar himself, for her cruelty nearly matches that of the evil Archkyrie. Even her comrades fear her malice. Raelin rights herself and climbs high into the sky in hopes of escape. Runa lifts her fiery red gaze and whispers under her breath: "We'll meet again, pathetic warrior." Stats *Life: 5 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 120 Abilities *'Helm of Mitonsoul Aura': After moving and before attacking, Runa may use her Helm of Mitonsoul Aura. When using the Helm of Mitonsoul Aura, you must roll the 20-sided die for all figures within 3 clear sight spaces of Runa, one at a time. If you roll a 20, destroy the figure. Runa's Helm of Mitonsoul Aura does not affect Runa. *'Flying': When counting spaces for Runa's movement, ignore elevations. Runa may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Runa starts to fly, if she is engaged she will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Minions of Utgar: Utgar’s Orders As a Kyrie Warrior that follows Utgar, Runa may benefit from the Minions of Utgar's Utgar's Orders ability. *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As a Unique Hero that follows Utgar, Runa may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. *Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior: Kyrie Leadership As a Kyrie, Runa may benefit from Atlaga's Kyrie Leadership ability. Trivia Runa is unique among her Kyrie Hero brethren in that she is the only Kyrie Hero figure that does not augment or boost friendly figures. Both versions of Raelin boost the defense of allies, Taelord the Kyrie Warrior boosts the attack of allies, Concan the Kyrie Warrior boosts the attack and defense of Knights and Sentinels, Kelda the Kyrie Warrior heals other Hero figures, Saylind the Kyrie Warrior summons ally figures, Empress Kiova helps improve the defense of Kyrie who follow Einar, and Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior boosts the move of other Kyrie. Only Runa offers no support for any other figures. She is also one of the only two Kyrie Heroes whose name is not followed by "the Kyrie Warrior", the only other figure being Empress Kiova - however Runa is the only Kyrie Hero without a title of any kind, warrior or empress. Strategy Clearly, her strength lies in her Helm of Mitonsoul. But the obvious strategy - dropping her into the middle of her enemies and letting the aura wreck havoc - is dependent upon the fickle will of the dice, and with her low defence, she will be taken down by enemies with high attacks. She works best with some Minions of Utgar to back her up, but bear in mind that her aura affects her allies as well. In all, Runa is for the gambler players, she is high risk, but can bring high rewards and decimated enemies as well. Category:Utgar Category:Kyrie Category:Unique Hero Category:Dawn of Darkness